Amaretto
by Midwintertears
Summary: Récemment veuve, Hermione ne se méfie pas assez quand Draco l'invite à prendre un café...OS


Auteur: Midwintertertears

Titre: Amaretto

Genre: Drama

Disclaimer: Tout est, au départ, à Mrs Rowling, après, je fais ce que je veux avec!

* * *

Oui, c'est un dramione, et oui, c'est Mid- qui l'a écrit. Et j'étais même pas bourrée.

Et Lilita, demanderont mes habitués ? Mais non, pas d'inquiétude, le prochain chapitre et entrain de mijoter, c'est juste que c'est une cuisine un peu délicate qui nécessite beaucoup de temps et de précision dans le décorticage des ingrédients…En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cet OVNI.

* * *

**Amaretto**

* * *

_Je n'aimais plus Ron…_

Le bout des chaussures de Ron effleuraient à peine la couverture du lit en-dessous de lui. Son visage était livide, et ses taches de sons me donnaient l'impression de taches de rouille sur le pare-brise d'une vieille voiture à l'abandon dans une décharge. Ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une certaine sérénité, un peu comme s'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, alors que précisément, il ne pourrait plus jamais rien. Par terre, gisait un tabouret renversé.

C'est ainsi que je contemplai le cadavre de mon mari, accroché au lustre par sa cravate de Poudlard, celle qu'il avait toujours refusé de porter correctement attachée, malgré toutes les remarques que moi ou sa mère avions pu lui faire. A croire qu'il avait eu raison de s'en méfier, vu le résultat.

Je ressentis une grande émotion qui me cloua au sol à genoux. La culpabilité me venait toujours après. Je pouvais toujours tout lui reprocher, et rester convaincue que j'avais raison jusqu'au bout, Ron finissait toujours par faire quelque chose de suffisamment idiot pour me faire comprendre que c'était de ma faute. Et cette fois, il n'y était pas allé à la légère.

J'ai pleuré.

—Mais…pourquoi ? Tu exagères, Ron, tu exagères !

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il se soit suicidé uniquement parce que nous nous étions disputés. Combien de fois ne nous étions-nous pas brouillés de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce que cette fois-là pouvait bien avoir de particulier pour qu'il en vienne à mettre fin à ses jours ? J'étais habituée à ce qu'il me fasse des scènes parfois grandiloquentes et ridicules pour me faire sentir son désaccord, sa frustration, ou sa jalousie,…Mais cette fois, il avait décidé de me punir de manière définitive. Ce léger sourire sur les lèvres du mort semblait vouloir dire « Bien fait pour toi, Hermione, tout est de ta faute, mais t'inquiète pas, je suis parti quelque part où tu ne pourras plus me faire souffrir ! »

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Ronald Weasley, tu es définitivement un abruti ! Je reconnais que je n'ai pas toujours été juste avec toi, mais me diaboliser de la sorte, c'est juste stupide !

J'ai pleuré de tout mon soûl, et pendant un instant, il m'a semblé que c'était pour la raison bien naturelle que j'étais désormais veuve, qu'on m'avait ravi celui que j'aimais. Mais au moment où j'aurais voulu crier de toute mon âme, à voix haute même « Ron je t'aaaiiime !» avant de m'effondrer pour de bon comme une pleureuse italienne, j'ai senti le blocage dans mon raisonnement.

Je n'aimais plus Ron.

Et depuis un bon moment. Cela faisait un certain temps que notre couple s'écaillait, que s'était installée une routine ennuyeuse plus émaillée de piques de venin que de perles de passion furtive, ce dont les « vrais couples » pouvaient encore se vanter dans leurs périodes les plus tièdes, je suppose.

Non, je pleurais juste parce qu'il avait eu le dernier mot, et qu'il avait fait la pire idiotie de sa vie désormais éteinte pour y arriver. Ron avait toujours rêvé de me faire taire, me prouver que c'était moi qui avait tort, et voilà qu'écroulée devant sa dépouille, ma voix s'éteignait. Il avait réussi, tout simplement en me forçant à admettre que je ne l'aimais plus. Parce que « Je t'aime, Ron ! » était précisément ce que j'aurais voulu dire pour lui clouer le bec, lui prouver que son acte n'avait aucun sens et qu'il était juste un imbécile.

Mais il avait compris que je ne parviendrais pas à proférer un mensonge devant un défunt. J'étais refaite.

* * *

_Comme un ru en plein Sahara…_

Ron m'avait dit qu'il voulait être incinéré. Apparemment, il se sentait tellement indigne de sa famille qui ne se jugeait même pas digne d'être enterré avec eux. « Et puis comme ça, personne ne fera d'inferius avec mon cadavre ! » ajoutait-il en riant. J'ai respecté sa volonté et nous l'avons brûlé quelques jours après sa mort. C'est à moi qu'on a remis ses cendres, mais je ne savais où me mettre, toujours persuadée que quelque part, j'étais sa meurtrière.

Je n'ai pas réussi à verser une seule larme lors de la procession funéraire, mes yeux étaient secs, et je n'osais regarder personne, comme si mon crime présumé pouvait se lire sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas parlé non plus, Harry et les Weasley avaient beau me serrer dans leurs bras en chialant comme des madeleines, à me répéter que j'aurais du être la personne la plus malheureuse au monde, tout ce que j'éprouvais, c'était de l'étouffement, puis le soulagement de pouvoir à nouveau respirer quand ils me lâchaient.

J'étais tellement enfermée en moi-même, tentant de mettre le doigt sur ce je-ne-sais-quoi de pas net qui planait au-dessus de ma tête, que je n'avais pas remarqué directement la présence de quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune raison d'être là.

Draco Malfoy s'avança sereinement près de moi. Là, je me sentit révoltée, car il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication à le voir là : c'était qu'il comptait pour une énième fois se moquer de nous, et une telle attitude ne pouvait que me déplaire.

—Tiens, Malfoy…Venu me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Te moquer de Ron en disant « Un nuisible de moins sur Terre ? » Crachai-je.

—Alors, tu me penses mauvais au point de plaisanter avec quelque chose comme la mort, Granger ?

—Va savoir avec toi, la disparition de mon mari, pour toi, c'est comme si un chien errant dont la vue te dégouttait venait d'être écrasé sous les roues d'un Moldu : ça ne peut que te réjouir et te fournir un nouveau sujet de plaisanterie !

—La mort de ton mari, Granger…M'intéresse plus que tu ne puisses le croire !

Je lui envoyai un regard de travers. Sa peau était aussi blanche que celle de Ron, à cela prêt que Draco n'avait pas l'excuse d'être mort. Ron avait beau avoir une carnation de roux typique, sa physionomie avait toujours reflété la vitalité et la joie de vivre, jusqu'à il y a peu. Lorsqu'un Malfoy mourrait, la seule différence notable, j'imaginais, c'était qu'il la fermait enfin pour de bon ! Ses cheveux aussi étaient d'une pâleur cadavérique, ses yeux étaient d'un gris délavé et ses traits étaient durs et froids. Rien à voir avec le sourire chaleureux de Ron, ses cheveux flamboyants comme un feu de cheminée, et son regard solaire dans ses yeux bleus comme la mer des Caraïbes. Draco Malfoy était une absence de couleur.

Il partit pour se servir un peu de café, en me fixant comme s'il me narguait. J'avais détourné les yeux et j'en étais revenue à Ron.

La première larme trouva enfin son chemin et coula sur ma joue comme un ru en plein Sahara.

« Pourquoi ? »

* * *

_Café des délices…_

Je plaçai l'urne contenant les cendres de Ron sur la cheminée dans notre chambre, cette chambre où nous avions fait pour la première fois l'amour, cette chambre où il avait mis fin à ses jours.

Je n'osais pas décrocher la cravate et elle restait pendue au lustre, comme une algue sinistre sur une épave échouée. J'en fis des cauchemars qui s'accentuaient quand je me réveillais et que je voyais cette épée de Damoclès en tissus rouge et or au-dessus de ma tête dès que j'ouvrais les yeux.

Je restai longtemps dans cette phase morbide et masochiste, amorphe et léthargique, bonne à rien. Je ne me regardais plus dans le miroir, moi qui n'avais jamais été superstitieuse, j'étais convaincue que le fantôme de Ron y résidait et m'y attendait.

Ensuite, je revis Draco.

Ginny m'avait forcée à sortir, pour que je prenne l'air. Cela se terminait toujours de la manière suivante : elle fondait en larmes et je la réconfortais. Apparemment, elle aimait son frère plus que je ne l'avais imaginé, et c'était très dur pour elle.

Ce fut lors d'une de ses sorties lugubres que l'éternel blondinet snob fit sa seconde apparition. C'était à la mi-saison et le temps était radieux, mais dès qu'il fit son entrée dans mon champ de vision, le bleu du ciel devint grisâtre, la température chuta de quelques degrés, et je sentis une brise dans mon cou qui me fit frissonner. Ma belle-sœur le houspilla de « ficher le camp s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse frire dans de l'huile d'olive », mais moi, je restai stoïque, après tout, je m'en foutais.

Il se mit à pleuviner.

—Je ne vais pas laisser deux pauvres demoiselles sous la pluie.

—Demoiselles ? Répliquai-je, Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes Madame Weasley et Madame Potter !

En temps que féministe, je n'aimais pas cette idée, mais ce mec infect m'inspirait tellement de dégoût que j'avais envie d'insister sur ce détail.

—Je voulais juste vous inviter à prendre un café ou un thé au chaud, Dit-il, incroyablement calme.

—Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

—Rien de plus que de la galanterie. Et aussi parce que je n'ai pas pu vous présenter mes condoléances de manière efficace, l'autre jour.

Je réfléchis, méfiante. Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi, j'acceptai. Ginny ne dit rien, bouleversée, mais elle nous suivit sans broncher. Draco esquissa alors son premier sourire. Le premier sourire non-moqueur de toute sa vie, sans doute.

Une fois installés dans le café, il prit commande :

—Trois cafés-amaretto, s'il vous plait. Ces demois…ces dames ont besoin de se réchauffer le cœur !

—Bien, monsieur.

J'avais l'habitude d'aimer mon café noir, serré, fort. Parce que j'avais souvent besoin de rester éveillée sur des grandes périodes parce que je travaillais beaucoup, et pour cela, je ne négligeais pas les stimulants comme la caféine ou la théine. Il était plus rare que je déguste ce genre de breuvage pour le plaisir des papilles, par contre, alors que Ron adorait additionner dans son café sucre, lait, crème fraîche et alcools divers et parfumés, juste par pure gourmandise. Le breuvage proposé par Draco fut pourtant un délice exquis, qui me rendit un peu joyeuse. J'avais toujours considéré Ron comme un glouton, je découvrais qu'il avait juste été épicurien.

—Tu sais, Granger, j'ai beaucoup changé…

Ce refrain classique m'aurait certainement ennuyée d'entrée en jeu si je ne sentais pas déjà un peu soûle, n'ayant pas l'habitude de l'alcool.

—Je suppose que je vous dois de nombreuses excuses à tous. Je regrette beaucoup mes aveuglements passés.

—J'imagine que tu as du mûrir, depuis toutes ces années, Concédai-je.

—Je m'en suis rendu compte surtout avec la mort de Ron. Cela m'a fait quelque chose de me dire qu'il n'était plus. Pendant longtemps, je l'ai considéré comme la personne que je méprisais le plus au monde, tout en lui me dégoûtait. Il était mon total opposé, et je l'ai tant haï…plus que toi ou Potter, même. Mais maintenant, je repense à tout ce que je sais de lui, et je remarque que nous n'étions pas si différents. Cela me fait une sensation étrange de savoir qu'il ne sera plus là, que je ne le verrai plus jamais. Et cela me rend triste, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher. Finalement, je crois que je l'aimais…

_Amaretto_ est un mot italien qui désigne une liqueur d'amandes. Et l'amande possède un goût délicat et particulier, à la fois doux et amer. Et traitre. Pour empoisonner quelqu'un au cyanure, c'est toujours dans un gâteau aux amandes qu'on dissimule la substance délétère dont la saveur ne se détecte pas car assez semblable à celle des fruits secs.

Le terme _amaretto_ lui-même vient de _amaro_, qui dans la langue de Dante Alighieri signifie « amer ».

Même si, dans mon délice alcoolique, je parvenais à lui trouver une autre étymologie : _amare_, « aimer ».

* * *

_Innamoramento…_

—Harry, si ta bouche ne béait pas de la sorte, tu aurais l'air plus intelligent d'au moins 80% !

—Mais mais mais…Herm…Hermione, tu peux répéter ? Tu as une liaison avec Malfoy ?

—« Liaison » est un grand mot, disons que c'est une amourette.

« Amouretto », pensai-je malicieusement, fière de mon petit néologisme.

—Mais ça fait à peine un mois que Ron est mort ! Me reprocha Ginny, entrain d'allaiter son petit dernier.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés sans faire d'histoire, avaient pondu, et aux dernières nouvelles, c'était le couple parfait et sans problème. Pas comme Ron et moi. Nous n'avions pas eu d'enfant, ça ne nous intéressait pas.

Je comprenais la réaction de mes deux amis: Malfoy n'était pas leur petit chouchou, surtout dans la liste de mes futurs époux potentiels. Pourtant, je savais qu'ils finiraient par accepter, tout comme je l'avais fait.

Finalement, Draco avait bel et bien changé. Sa compagnie se révéla agréable et des dossiers annexes tels que mon sang ou son délicieux père ne semblaient plus peser autant dans la balance de ses valeurs.

Notre histoire d'amour était naissante, _innamoramento_, diraient les Italiens, et je ne trouvais rien de choquant dans cette relation. Draco était tellement l'antithèse de Ron que rien en lui n'aurait pu me rappeler le défunt et donc remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Et par-dessus le marché, Draco vouait à son prédécesseur un respect voir une vénération qui achevait de me convaincre de son revirement et de son excellence d'âme : ce n'était pas comme s'il avait débarqué en disant « L'autre boulet de rouquin est mort, je vais pouvoir me taper sa femme, nyark ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça…Allez, poulette, tu vas voir, je suis bien mieux que ce looser, c'est moi que tu aurais du épouser depuis le début ! ». Non, Draco répétait que Ron avait été quelqu'un de bien depuis le début et qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir apprécié à sa juste valeur de son vivant. Je le soupçonnais d'être toujours tiraillé par la culpabilité des moqueries qu'il lui avait fait subir dans leur jeunesse.

Draco considérait que Ron avait été une étape de ma vie non négligeable, et que je ne devais pas renier le bonheur et l'amour que j'avais reçu de lui. J'acquiesçais à ces assertions, et je me mettais enfin à repenser aux côtés positifs de Ron, plutôt qu'à ses défauts et à ses fautes que j'avais passé ces dernières années à lui renvoyer à la figure à la moindre occasion, folle de rage et assoiffée de vengeance mesquine.

Draco faisait ainsi ressortir le meilleur de moi, dans ses bras, je me sentais plus détendue, plus magnanime, et je sentais mon cœur s'épanouir comme un perce-neige au début du printemps, sensation qui me rappelait le début de ma passion avec Ron.

Et si Harry et Ginny voyaient en moi une traitresse qui piétinait le souvenir du défunt, je m'en contrefichais, tant que je voyais Draco, ses cheveux couleur miel, son teint d'opale et ses yeux argentés.

* * *

_La cravate…_

Au bout de quelques mois, je décidai que moi et mon amouretto pouvions habiter sous le même toit. Comme il ne possédait qu'un minuscule appartement (quand on se met à dos Lucius Malfoy, même si on est le fils de celui-ci, on ne peut qu'espérer devoir se débrouiller tout seul pour vivre), c'est lui qui vint s'installer chez moi, dans ma maison.

Ce fut en lui faisant visiter la chambre que je me rendis compte que la cravate de malheur était toujours là. J'avais tellement reporté le moment de l'enlever que j'avais fini par l'oublier, à faire comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que d'avoir une cravate de Gryffondor pour décorer son lustre.

—Oh, il vaut mieux retirer ça ! Dis-je en m'empressant d'aller la décrocher.

—Mais non, je trouve que c'est une idée de déco originale, tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est de l'art. « Art » est un mot pratique et qui permet de tout faire passer auprès de gens qui ont un minimum d'ouverture d'esprit…

Il reçut un léger coup dans les côtes. Non mais, s'il se croyait drôle…Je rangeai soigneusement la cravate dans une partie de la garde-robe où les vêtements de Ron résidaient toujours, je ne savais quoi en faire.

—Je suppose que tu me trouves un peu cinglée de garder les affaires de mon ancien mari comme ça.

Il eut un regard attendri, dans laquelle je perçus une lueur bleutée de désir.

—Mais non, je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile pour toi.

—Mais ce n'est pas juste, ni pour Ron, ni pour toi, que je t'invite comme ça alors que je n'ai pas encore définitivement tourné la page…

—Ron voulait ton bonheur, non ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'il a juré à votre mariage, en prêtant serment ? Il ne peut donc pas te reprocher d'être heureuse !

—C'est vrai…En fait, c'est lui qui t'envoie, depuis l'au-delà, pour t'occuper de moi ?

—Peut-être bien, Rit-il.

Il ponctua cette phrase en adressant un clin d'œil à l'urne contenant les cendres de Ron. « Pas de soucis, mon vieux, je vais prendre soin d'elle pour toi ! »

C'est alors qu'il me renversa sur le lit, pour me faire passionnément l'amour. Je me perdis éperdue dans son regard cyan, caressant sa peau d'albâtre et glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux dorés.

* * *

_Chacun à leur saveur particulière..._

Draco pleurait. Furieuse, je m'en pris à la première personne que je rencontrai avec une tête de coupable :

—Harry !

—Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute ! Et puis tant mieux s'il pleure, ça lui apprendra à être un sale con !

—C'est pas un sale con, il a changé !

—C'est ça…

—Ecoute, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches, à chaque fois que nous vous rendons visite, à toi et Ginny, il se comporte toujours de manière correcte avec toi !

—Seulement quand t'es là ! C'est comme dans les films d'horreur moldus où le gosse trouve un monstre dans son placard à jouets, mais quand il veut montrer à ses parents, comme par hasard, le placard est vide…

—Ne sois pas ridicule, tu as juste du mal à l'accepter.

—Comment as-tu pu remplacer notre meilleur ami par ce…truc ?

Je n'en voulais pas tant que ça à Harry. Ron était certainement une des personnes qui avaient compté le plus pour lui, et cela expliquait qu'il ait plus de difficultés pour accepter. Mais je ne désespérais pas, il finirait lui aussi par pardonner à Draco, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

—Et puis, si ça se trouve, il pleure parce qu'il s'est rendu à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur…Normal, Ron est irremplaçable, tu aurais du t'en rappeler, Hermione!

—Bien sûr que Ron es irremplaçable ! Si Ginny mourrait, tu crois que tu serais incapable d'en aimer une autre, mais sans pour autant la comparer sans cesse à celle qui est partie ?

—C'est horrible ce que tu me dis là !

Je baissai les yeux.

—Pardon. Je m'excuse, Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine en imaginant Ginny morte, c'était juste pour donner un exemple qui te touche afin que tu comprennes que je ne fais aucun amalgame et aucune comparaison entre Draco et Ron.

—Excuses acceptées.

Il marqua un silence.

—En fait, je l'ai surpris entrain de faire quelque chose de bizarre quand je suis allé dans ta chambre pour lui dire qu'on servait le digestif (un truc italien, c'est ça, au fait?)

—Ah bon ? (oui, de l'amaretto)

—Oui, il était entrain de se regarder dans le miroir. Et il portait les vêtements de Ron…

Etonnée par cette confidence, je me ruai auprès de Draco et lui répétai l'échange que je venais d'avoir avec Harry.

—Il n'a pas tort, tu sais, j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de Ron…en fait, je pleure parce que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais vraiment…et ça, je ne sais pas si…si Ron me le pardonnerait !

Je le serrai contre moi.

—Allons, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu ne seras jamais Ron, c'est certain, mais lui non plus, ne sera jamais toi, et tant mieux, non ? Vous êtes deux personnes différentes, et je me dois de vous apprécier chacun à votre saveur particulière…

Il sécha ses larmes. Ses cheveux léchaient ma poitrine comme des flammes jaunes.

—J'aime les hommes sensibles qui osent pleurer, Dis-je.

—Ron et moi, on se ressemble vraiment…parce qu'on t'aime.

* * *

_Post mortem…_

Le grand soir arriva.

Draco me fit l'amour comme d'habitude. Ensuite, il me susurra à l'oreille qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, mais que je devais lui faire confiance et ne pas ôter le bandeau qu'il me mit sur les yeux.

Je m'imaginai un million de choses possibles : bague de fiançailles, tickets de réservation pour un voyage de rêve dans un pays étranger (En Italie, royaume du romantisme, me pris-je à espérer),…

—Mets-toi debout, s'il te plait, Me demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était anormalement anxieuse, comme si pour lui se jouait l'événement le plus important de sa vie. J'obéis, afin d'atténuer un peu son stress, mais au contraire, cela empira. Je sentais son corps près du mien, il se mouvait, il effectuait un curieux effort, cela m'intriguait. Je crus entendre qu'il jetait quelque chose d'assez léger au-dessus de nos têtes, puis il y eut un froissement de tissu. Ensuite, je sentis ses mains se placer contre ma gorge, et il me noua quelque chose autour du cou.

Enfin, il me retira le bandeau des yeux.

La cravate de Ron était de nouveau suspendue au lustre, l'un des côtés était attaché à la gorge de Draco et l'autre à la mienne. J'écarquillai les yeux.

—Je me tiens tout au bord du lit, Me dit-il. Je vais faire un pas en arrière et je mourrai. Mais le nœud que tu vois là au niveau du lustre ne tiendra pas suffisamment longtemps, juste le temps que je m'étrangle, après, il se défera et le poids de mon corps fera coulisser la cravate et c'est toi qui seras pendue à ton tour…

J'ouvris légèrement la bouche. Je me rendis compte que cela faisait tout juste un an que Ron était mort de la même manière que Draco prévoyait de nous tuer tous les deux.

—Mais…

Il caressa mon menton d'un geste des plus amoureux. Je voulais comprendre.

—Ron et moi étions amants, Lâcha-t-il.

J'eus comme un choc, avant de me sentir violemment anéantie.

—Alors…Tu ne m'as jamais aimée ? Tu voulais juste le venger ?

—Au départ, oui…Mais les choses ont quelques peu changé depuis…Je t'ai vraiment aimée !

—Draco, explique-moi, je t'en prie !

—Ron et moi avions commencé notre liaison après une dispute de plus que tu avais eue avec lui…Et cela a débuté devant un café-amaretto…ça te dit quelque chose ? J'ai passé avec lui des instants fabuleux, et il me semble que c'était réciproque...Mais il culpabilisait de t'être infidèle et de te mentir, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a mis fin à ses jours : car il ne le supportait plus ! C'est pour ça que j'étais là à son enterrement, car je voulais lui rendre hommage. Je te détestais puisque tout cela était finalement de ta faute. Et en même temps, je me détestais également car c'était moi au départ qui m'était plu à séduire un homme marié…Oui, j'ai voulu te punir de la douleur que lui et moi avions ressentie par ta faute…mais je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi à force de faire semblant…Je t'aime!

—Alors, pourquoi ne pas changer tes plans ? Pleurai-je presque, la voix suppliante.

—Tu ne comprends pas ? J'aime toujours Ron. Et toi aussi tu l'aimes toujours.

Un rayon de soleil crépusculaire perça par la fenêtre et vint illuminer les cheveux de Draco qui prirent une teinte orangée sous cette lumière de jour qui meurt. Sa peau resplendit et ses yeux brillèrent de ce regard innocent et sincère que Ron avait toujours eu, ce regard bleu de pureté et de chaleur. Je m'approchai et embrassai les deux hommes que j'aimais.

—Bientôt, nous serons tous les trois en Enfer, unis à jamais…

—Draco…non ! Il y a une autre solution !

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui conter cette solution de toute façon inexistante. Il fit un pas en arrière, un sourire « ronien » sur les lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard, les cartilages de ma trachée artère m'envoyèrent ad patres.

Sur ma langue, une étrange saveur, amère, comme de la liqueur d'amandes.

**FIN**

* * *

Et oui, Mid- qui écrit un dramione, ça sentait l'entourloupe draronienne à 20 kilomètres, non?


End file.
